Ferris Wheel
by RandomGeek18
Summary: When you're stuck at the top of a Ferris Wheel with a handsome stranger. MODERN AU. LARCY. TRICKS AND TASERS. ONESHOT. FLUFF.


**A/N: Just a fluff story for a friend of mine who is a very big Darcy and Loki shipper. Here's for you, babe!**

Ferris wheels have always been my favorite ride at the fair. You can have your Dizzy Death, keep your Pirate Ship, but leave me the Farris Wheel. Everything is so clear and beautiful from such a high vantage point. Something about being distant from the rest of the world but yet not altogether separate that has such a draw for me. Of course, it is a bit difficult to focus on all of that when an extremely good looking guy is sitting next to me starting to freaking out because the wheel broke and our cart is stuck at the very top.

"It's okay. It's gonna be fine." I hear him whispering to himself. He takes a peak down. "Oh, god, it's so high." He's got an accent, British maybe.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he looks over at me. "Oh, yeah. Totally fine." he smiles but in a _I'm really trying not to freak out but am still freaking out_ kind of way. His left knee is bouncing up and down like it's on speed and his knuckles are turning white from gripping the handlebar in front of us so tightly. The wheel groans and I swear to god he squeaks. I can't help but smile a little. He probably got on here as a dare or something. Boys. Anything for a thrill, right? Well, I'm pretty sure he's thrill meter is maxed out.

"Why'd you get on the tallest ride if you were scared of heights?"

"Well, honestly, because of a girl." He fidgets in his seat breathing a little heavy.

Ah, figures. "So trying to impress your girlfriend?"

"No, she isn't my girlfriend. See, I saw her in line and thought she was just too dang cute to ignore. So I said 'to hell with heights'; I'll get on in her cart and I won't even notice the staggering distance from the ground."

"But then you got in the wrong cart." I kind of feel sorry for him, overcoming his fear and all just to end up not accomplishing what he set out to do. "That's a real sh-"

"No, I got in the right cart." He looks over at me with this goofy smile.

It takes me a minute for it all to register. "Oh."

He holds his hand out, "My name's Loki."

I take it, "Darcy."

"It's nice to meet you, Darcy, even if it was by one of the most terrifying means possible."

I smile. "Nice to meet you too." I notice the deep shade of blue his eyes are and the sharpness of his cheeks bones. "Your dimples are cute." He exhales. I can feel the blush rushing into my face as I try to stop smiling but just accomplish smiling harder. Not what I expected. I've had a few old people and my family say that before but never heard it from a stranger, a handsome stranger. I decide to ignore his comment because I will only make the moment awkward if I acknowledge it. The cart shakes slightly and his grip on my hand tightens.

"Hey, it's okay. We're safe as long as we stay in the cart."

He squirms slightly. "So, what, I can't pull a _Notebook_ stunt and dangle from the bottom of the cart until you agree to go on a date with me?"

I laugh, "You've seen the Notebook? Not many guys would admit to that."

He shrugs, "I heard it was a classic and I'm kinda a sucker for a good romance."

I realize we're still holding hands and I try to let go.

"Wait, don't let go, please. It's kinda helping me keep my cool." It's his turn to blush and I can't help but wonder if that was a line. I'm not experienced in this sort of thing. This thing being flirting.

"Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounded?" I raise an eyebrow at him. His thumb starts rubbing the back of my hand. It sends goose bumps racing across my skin so I pull my hand away quickly.

"Like I said, romantic sucker." He places his hands back on top of the handle bar and stares at them. Cue the awkward silence. I've never been good at talking to people, especially people trying to flirt with me. "Pretty stupid, huh, being afraid of heights?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Hey, it's not stupid. Everybody's scared of something. Don't tell anyone this-" I drop my voice down to a whispers, "but I'm terrified of pandas."

A small smile breaks across his face. I forgo telling him that his dimples are pretty dang cute as well.

"Well, I guess winning you a giant panda is out of the question."

"I guess so." My blush intensifies. "Hey, we're going down." I state unnecessarily as the Ferris wheel creaks and starts descending.

"So how about monkeys?" he suddenly asks.

"What about them?"

"Do you like them? I mean the plush kinds." there's that goofy smile again.

Realization crosses my face in the form of a blush, "I love them."


End file.
